1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a musical score recognition device and a computer program, and it is appropriate to use for recognition of especially a paper based musical score.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been performed conventionally such that a paper based musical score is read out with a scanner and the like, and in a read out data, staffs, notes and various symbols are recognized to create a performance data such as an MIDI file data (see, Patent Document 1).
For example, by erasing staffs, labels on an image are separated, and then overlapped music symbols with a staff are separated, which leads to recognize the music symbols respectively. In this case, fixed type symbols, whose shape is not changed such as accidentals are recognized by matching a characteristic such as weighted direction index with music symbol data as a dictionary. Regarding music symbols of which shapes of notes change, vertical and horizontal thin lines, an ellipse composing of a note head, and thick lines composing of a beam are separated to be recognized. It is recognized based on these shapes and positional relationship thereof.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei9-97058
By the way, in a musical score which affects performing with transposition musical instruments, for example, it is not notated on the musical score. In a conventional technique, about information that is not notated on a musical score, there has been a necessity to set manually by a user after the musical score recognized. Besides, a recognized musical score is a tablature, and tuning setting is required (notated). When the user wants to change tuning setting thereof, it has been required to change the tuning setting manually.
In the conventional technique, it has not been clear how musical scores are, and there is no choice but to adopt the recognition result of the musical score as it is, therefore, it has been difficult to increase the recognition rate of a musical score.